


Falling For You

by RyuRaven



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, does this count as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: She can’t feel, Sombra told herself. Yet her eyes trailed back to Widowmaker, taking only a moment for her gaze to fall upon her lips.aka Sombra can't stop falling deeper in love with Widow.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration always comes to me when I should be going to sleep... Hope there aren't any dumb mistakes because of that.

_She can’t feel,_ Sombra told herself. Yet her eyes trailed back to Widowmaker, taking only a moment for her gaze to fall upon her lips. That dark lipstick suited her so well. Sombra felt her stomach tighten with longing, and she could not will herself to look away. _One of these days she’s gonna catch me staring._ Oh, how badly she wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. _And when she does she’ll know exactly how I feel._ She wondered if her lips would be cold. If they’d be soft. If she’d kiss back. _I should look away before she reads my thoughts on my face._ She blinked, but it wasn’t enough to break the spell that Widowmaker had her under.

Suddenly black blocked the most alluring view in the world. Sombra looked up to find Reaper staring down on her through his mask. “Sombra. We need intel on a man named Eric Mardino. We suspect he has ties to Lumerico.”

“I’ll get right to it, thanks Gabe.” She had received the exact same task several hours prior. It was no doubt Reaper’s way of getting her eyes away from the beautiful woman and back to her work. To ensure he didn’t have to do this again, Sombra headed for her room. At least there she could work without distractions.

Or so she hoped.

She was only halfway through her research when she found herself splashing water in her face. It was hard to focus when every few seconds Widowmaker would appear in her thoughts. She toweled her face dry and stared into the mirror. Exactly when did her face become such an open book? She pushed away from the mirror and opened her screens.

Instead of continuing her research, she headed for one of the forums she frequented. It was under a secret account, and there was no way anyone would be able to connect it to her. She typed out her frustration at how much she loved the woman she shouldn’t. But all she got in response were comments on how cute that was. She sighed and closed the window. Back to work. She had to at least try to finish her search on this Eric Mardino by the end of the day.

Somehow, she managed to make it to her self-chosen deadline. Technically she still had two more days, but she had wanted to prove to herself that nothing could deter her skills as a hacker. She could even go through everything a second time to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Or at least she would, if she hadn’t found Widowmaker in the common room through one of Talon’s many security cameras. _This is why I shouldn’t watch these cameras,_ she thought to herself as she found her eyes glued to the screen. But at the same time it was the only reason she even watched them at all.

Sombra sighed and forced herself to close the camera feed. She looked at the date. It had been almost a year now. A year since she first realized she loved Widowmaker. They only knew each other for a couple months back then. And now she couldn’t imagine her life without the other woman anymore. It had been easy to ignore her little crush at first, to tell herself it would pass if she did nothing. She knew Widowmaker couldn’t feel, so she figured that fact alone would help her move on quickly. But instead she had found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with Widowmaker every day. It was no longer something that could be called a little crush, nor something that could be ignored.

Sombra pushed herself up and headed for the common room. As she thought, Widowmaker was still there. She was reading a book with a glass of wine by her side. “Hey, amiga,” Sombra announced her presence as she flopped down on the couch next to her.

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” Widowmaker said, her eyes not lifting from her book.

“Aww, did you miss me?”

“Hardly.” She flipped a page in her book.

“Which is why you’re reading here instead of your room. Because you didn’t miss me at all.”

Widowmaker rolled her eyes, ending with a pointed look in Sombra’s direction. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly, and Sombra felt a tug at her heart. “Which is why you’re here distracting me from my book. Because you didn’t miss me at all.” Widow mocked playfully.

“Hey, I worked hard today. I deserve a little reward.”

“And what would that be?”

“The Widow’s kiss.”

“That would kill you.” Widowmaker closed her book and took a sip of wine.

 _Girl, you’re already killing me._ “Oh, please. You wouldn’t kill me even if you were ordered to.”

“Are you sure?” Widow set down her glass and shaped her hand like a gun, pressing a fingertip to Sombra’s forehead. She flicked her thumb and pulled her hand upwards in a swift motion. Sombra made a choking noise and collapsed backwards onto the couch. She sat back up when she heard Widowmaker chuckle, the sound made her heart flutter.

Their eyes met, and Widow’s smile was replaced by a surprised expression. Sombra immediately knew why. She had been looking at her with too much love, and she finally got caught. “You’ve got a beautiful laugh.” She said, her voice too thick with emotion.

“Thank you.” Widowmaker quietly said, her expression becoming unreadable.

Sombra took that as her cue to leave. “Well, I think I’ll be off to bed now. I still have a long day of work tomorrow.” It was a good excuse to escape any awkwardness the following day. It was hard to push her away like this, and it only made her want to cling on even harder. Her gaze lingered on Widow’s lips a moment too long. Sombra closed her eyes for a second as she stood up. “Sleep well, araña.”

She did not give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek like she had grown used to do. She simply wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. She left the common room, clenching her teeth at the unusual silence that followed her words.

Sombra entered her room and slumped against the door as soon as she closed it. She stared up at the ceiling, tears rolling down her cheeks. “What the hell am I doing?” Why didn’t she just try to get over the damn woman? It only took her a second to remember why she had given up on that idea. Trying to exorcise her feelings was so much more painful than knowing they’d always be one-sided.

And she couldn’t find anyone else. Each time she tried to flirt with some other woman, something she had done so many times before joining Talon, she was wrecked by guilt. Guilt for not being loyal to a woman who could never love her.

Sombra wiped her tears and flicked open a screen. She brought up a picture of Widowmaker. “Look at what a mess you turn me into.” She muttered to the picture. “And yet… I just keep on falling deeper in love with you every day…”

Even if it wasn’t exactly what she wished it could be, Sombra did like what she had with Widowmaker. Maybe, if she acted like she always did, Widow would do so too. This… friendship they had was by far the most important thing in Sombra’s life. And she would do anything to keep that, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
